Caballero, sin, con Katana
by Flames to Dust
Summary: La verdad no siempre se muestra a primera vista pero, en ciertas ocasiones, lo que ves es lo que hay. Y si no... pues simplemente cumple con lo que te ordena tu senchou. No obstante sabe lo se hace, ¿verdad?... ¿o no es así?


**Caballero (sin) con Katana**

El Shin Sekai, el Nuevo Mundo.

Finalmente los Mugiwara habían dado el paso tras más de dos años de espera obligatoria en un intento por conseguir la fuerza necesaria para evitar perder a cualquiera de sus nakama en este peligroso mar.

La cuestión era que dos años daban para mucho más que el hacerse fuerte puesto que también permitían dejar vía libre a los pensamientos para rememorar todo tipo de situaciones del pasado que pudieran haber pasado desapercibidas o, en otro caso, pudieran haber sido malinterpretadas.

Y no había nadie más persistente en dichos temas que Nami.

Se encontraban disfrutando de una cena y diversión en cubierta por lo que tenía a sus objetivos a la vista y sin posibilidad de escape. Había ocasiones en que todo parecía dispuesto para ella y su diversión aunque, en este caso, no era diversión si no información, y confirmación de la misma, lo que andaba buscando.

_Es posible que la curiosidad matara al gato pero no a esta dorobou neko._

—Durante la batalla en la plaza Gyoncorde tuve un déjà vu muy curioso— empezó a decir Nami con una sonrisa como la del neko que se comió al canario.

—¿Un déjà vu? Oi, Chopper— habló un, tal vez algo entusiasmado, Usopp—. Será mejor que le hagas un examen para comprobar que no es algo contagioso.

—Se dice que alguien tuvo un deja vu cuando siente que algo ya lo había vivido con anterioridad— explicó Robin con toda naturalidad como si no fuera algo importante.

—Baka— le espetó Sanji a Usopp—. Lo que mi Nami-swan quiere decir es que sintió como si ya hubiera vivido algo— el rostro duro de Sanji mudó a uno demasiado lascivo—. Lo mismito que me sucede a mí siempre que la miro puesto que no puedo dejar de recordar al momento en que conocí a mi preciosa mademoiselle.

Lo malo también era que estaban todos juntos pero era lo que había que soportar. Todo fuera por lograr su objetivo final.

—¿Se pueden comer?— preguntó un curioso Luffy.

—¿Es qué tú no escuchas lo que se dice?— le recriminaron Usopp, Sanji e incluso Chopper.

Por suerte, o no, Franky decidió intervenir en esta confusa conversación curioso para saber adónde podía querer llegar Nami trayéndola a colocación.

—¿De qué clase de déjà vu estás hablando, nee-chan?

Nami hizo un enorme esfuerzo para no romperle la cabeza allí mismo puesto que el hacerlo haría que la conversación se apartara del camino al que buscaba llevarla.

—Algo que ya viví en Skypiea y, sorprendentemente, volví a vivir allí en la plaza cuando ya había llegado a la conclusión de que se trató de un suceso único e irrepetible.

—Nami-san, ¿podrías enseñarme las bragas?

—¡Tú sí que te repites!— le gritó Nami lanzándole un muslo de pollo que, tras rebotar en el cráneo de Brook, fue cogido al vuelo por la boca de Luffy.

Teniendo meshi a mano y a todos sus nakama consigo Luffy era capaz de entrar en conversaciones incluso si no tenía mucha idea del tema que trataban aunque, en este caso, esto iba por todos los presentes.

—¿Qué viste en el Cielo y también en la isla Gyojin, Nami?— le preguntó con verdadero interés vete tú a saber qué se le estaba pasando por la cabeza.

Nami sabía lo voluble que era el interés de Luffy, la mayoría de las veces solamente le preguntaba o hablaba como si dichas palabras hubieran salido de su boca sin su consentimiento para acto seguido centrar su atención en otros asuntos. Este no parecía el caso, o eso esperaba Nami puesto que aún le debía varias cosas con respecto a su decisión, unilateral, de darse dos años separados para que pudieran fortalecerse y así evitar una nueva debacle como la vivida en el archipiélago Saboady.

_Y tengo pensado cobrárselo con intereses._

—Un caballero…

Nami fue interrumpida por un entusiasta Sanji que no pudo evitar saltar ante sus palabras debido a su natural predilección de llamarse de esa manera, además de príncipe.

—¡Ese soy yo! Tu caballero y príncipe siempre…

—… con katana— terminó Nami ignorando la interrupción por parte de Sanji que quedó en completo silencio al instante. Lo mismo que el resto de los mugiwara que no pudieron evitar dirigir sus miradas hacia uno de ellos.

A Zoro.

—¿El marimo un caballero?— estaba claro que Sanji no podía creerse semejante absurdez—. Eso es una imposibilidad pero, a pesar de ello, una Nami-swan confusa sigue siendo una kawaii Nami-swan.

El resto de mugiwara trataban, con bastante esfuerzo, de asimilar el concepto de caballero, usado en esta situación por parte de Nami, junto a Zoro. No era algo sencillo de hacer si no todo lo contrario. Por lo menos para la mayoría de ellos.

—Y no solamente fue en esos dos lugares porque, si te dedicas a ver con sumo cuidado y prestando atención, te puedes percatar de esas pequeñas señales, indicios que te demuestran la realidad oculta tras dichas acciones.

Con las cabezas ladeadas, tratando de encontrar sentido a lo dicho por Nami, sus nakama volvieron su atención hacia Zoro que, aunque trataba de mantenese alejado de las maquinaciones de la akage le resultaba mucho más complicado cuando en ellas se veían partícipes el resto de sus nakama.

—Recuerdo que habías dicho que no te emborrachabas con facilidad— dijo Zoro sin levantar la vista de su plato pero dirigiéndose, sin posibilidad de error, a Nami.

Ella no se iba a dejar llevar por insulsos comentarios dichos, únicamente, con la intención de desestabilizarla.

—El menos indicado para hablar— se burló Nami con una mueca que torcía su boca—. Quien se encuentra ebrio de amor— dijo lanzando besos con una actitud que dejaba a Sanji como un ser insensible.

Las caras de los Mugiwara, incluso de Brook, eran de absoluta perplejidad y, aunque Luffy también la mostraba, no entendía muy bien el motivo de ello. Seguramente por eso mismo fue que preguntó.

—¿Qué quieres decir? Aún no me contestaste mi pregunta, Nami— le recordó un Luffy que pasaba de la confusión a la molestia con demasiada rapidez. Y el que pusiera pucheros para recalcar su postura le volvía demasiado adorable.

Nami apretó los dientes al ver la media sonrisa por parte de Zoro que se fijó en el suspiro que se le había escapado a la akage a causa de las actitudes de su senchou. El que Robin tuviera esa sonrisa en sus labios tampoco ayudaba mucho con el humor de Nami.

—En Skypiea, cuando Zoro no se fiaba de Robin, algo que resultaba demasiado obvio por como era su actitud con ella…

—¡Kuso marimo!— intervino Sanji interrumpiendo, sin percatarse, a Nami—. ¿Qué le estabas haciendo a Robin-chan?

—Pero si Zoro hablaba con ella y la dejó acompañarle en su búsqueda del Kamisama— le dijo Chopper, quien tenía bien frescos aquellos sucesos por motivos concretos—. Si no hubieras decidido acompañarles habrían ido ellos dos solos— ¿solos o a solas?

—Y en su lugar, en lugar de ir solamente con una chica, se fue con dos por un bosque a solas— señaló Franky ofreciéndole el pulgar hacia arriba a Zoro por su _maniobra_—. Eso es a lo que se llama un Suuuuper movimiento.

Sanji estaba que se mataba, aunque luego de matar primero a Zoro, porque él nunca tuvo la posibilidad de estar a solas con sus dos ángeles mientras que Zoro no solamente lo había estado con Robin durante la búsqueda del South Bird si no que en Skypiea lo estuvo tanto con Robin como con Nami. ¿Y qué pensaría Sanji de saber que en Arabasta Zoro estuvo a solas con Vivi y luego con Nami? Ciertamente Sanji no era muy afortunado en estas lides.

—¡Nami!— la llamada por parte de Luffy, alzando la voz pero sin llegar a gritar a pleno pulmón, hizo que todos se volvieran inquietos hacia su senchou.

—¿Nani?— la akage se mostró preocupada por el origen de aquel exabrupto.

—¿Te vas a terminar tu meshi?— preguntó Luffy sin apartar la vista del plato de Nami. ¿Y por qué le preguntaba en lugar de cogérsela directamente? Porque Sanji le había advertido, otra forma de decir amenazado, de que le dejaría sin comer durante todo el mismo día en el que le robase la meshi de Nami o Robin. Y si se la quitaba por la noche el castigo incluía el día siguiente.

—¡SÍ, ME LA VOY A COMER!— le gritó tan airadamente que semejaba un ogro capaz de devorar allí mismo al pobre de Luffy que se encogió en su asiento asustado. Nami, al verle en aquel estado, se le encogió el corazón a su pesar. Era algo ante lo que no podía hacer nada. Iba mucho más allá de la amistad, por muy nakama que fueran, o de lo adorable que se ponía Luffy al mostrarse vulnerable de esta manera. Tras tomar un bocado de su meshi apartó el plato. Si supiera que lograba cerrarle el estómago con ser él mismo podría acabar muriéndose de hambre—. Listo, ya me lo comí.

Sanji vio todo lo que quedaba en el plato y casi le da un síncope allí mismo.

—¿No te gustado lo que te preparé, Nami-san? He usado los ingredientes más frescos comprados en la isla Gyojin— le explicó todo afectado porque a Nami no le hubiera gustado la meshi—. Nada que ver con los que quedaron en la despensa luego de estos dos años y que usé para los platos de estos bakayarou.

A pesar de las protestas por parte del resto de sus nakama no podían negar que, incluso usando ingredientes tan pasados, la meshi preparada por Sanji era insuperable.

—¿Qué era lo que pasó entre Zoro y Robin?— preguntó un nuevamente animado Luffy mientras comía la meshi que le pasó Nami.

—Cierto, estábamos hablando de eso— Nami volvió su atención a un desinteresado Zoro—. Luego de que Enel acabase con el caballero celestial, dejando en cinco a los supervivientes de su Juego de la Supervivencia, Robin trató de manipularle para que no destruyera Skypiea usando la campana de oro pero él ya sabía de su localización por lo que atacó a Robin electrocutándola con un golpe directo en la cabeza— por supuesto que Sanji se maldecía por no estar allí en aquellos momentos, Usopp también se lamentaba por no haberlo podido derrotar cuando se lo había encontrado antes. Franky casi no entendía nada por culpa de la manía intrínseca de los mugiwara de no contar sobre sus vivencias—. Pero antes de que Robin cayese al suelo, para golpearse la cabeza y rematarse, Zoro corrió en su ayuda atrapándola antes de que sucediera. Luego la posó con sumo cuidado en el suelo y atacó a Enel con una fiereza que me pilló por sorpresa.

—Bueno, había atacado a Robin-chan. Incluso un cerebro musculazo como el marimo responde cuando un nakama es atacado.

—Pero en esos momentos no se fiaba de Robin— le recordó Usopp.

—Además hay algo más porque antes de atacar a Enel, y clavándole una mirada asesina, le recordó que se trataba de una onna— fue el turno de Nami para clavarle su mirada a Zoro—. Me parece a mí que eso fue un comentario de lo más machista.

Zoro enarcó su ceja izquierda.

—¿No es la verdad?— le retó Zoro—. ¿O me estás diciendo que Robin no es una onna?

—¿Robin también es un hombre como Nami?

Fueron las últimas palabras por parte de Chopper antes de quedar medio noqueado por el golpe que le propinó la akage. A Sanji se le derrumbó el mundo… hasta que Nami lo aclaró todo.

—¡No soy ningún hombre! ¿Es qué no se lo has explicado, bakayarou?— le gritó a un temeroso Usopp que, por mucho tiempo que pase y muy valiente que se vuelva, jamás podrá encarar a una furiosa Nami.

—Claro que sí. No es culpa mía que seas tan poco convincente… digo, que no preste atención a lo que se le dice.

—¡SOY UNA ONNA!— gritó Nami antes de que un sorprendido Luffy pudiera decir una sola palabra—. Debería haber quedado bien claro en los baños de Arabasta.

Esto hizo que Sanji rememorase dicho momento con todo detalle logrando picar la curiosidad de Franky al que le contó lo sucedido.

—Veo que también eres una hentai.

—¡No me metas en vuestros grupos de pervertidos!— le gritó Nami a Franky antes de calmarse, luego de vaciar de un trago su bebida, y volver su atención a un Zoro que parecía dispuesto a levantarse de la mesa—. ¡TÚ NO TE MUEVAS DE AQUÍ! Primero aclararemos todo esto y vamos a empezar por eso de decir que Robin era una onna.

—Soy una onna— le recordó la propia Robin constatando la obviedad del tema.

Nami hizo un gran esfuerzo por controlarse y mantener la calma, algo que con nakama como los suyos no era algo muy sencillo de lograr. Pero todo fuera por descubrir la verdad… no, la **V**erdad con uve mayúscula.

—Pero por qué decirlo luego de que te atacó, ¿es qué no te tenía que atacar porque eras una chica?… y lo sigues siendo, ya sabes a lo que me refiero.

Robin volvió su atención en Zoro que, sintiendo la fuerza de su mirada soltó un suspiro, ¿o era debido al trago que se tomó?, y decidió aclarar algo que carecía de toda importancia.

—Antes de que llegases a las ruinas superiores, y mientras luchábamos contra uno de aquellos sacerdotes, su perro y esos cabras…

—¡AAAAH!— gritó Luffy de pronto—. Esos tipos me caen fatal. Me hicieron creer que había una cabra y ya me estaba imaginando lo sabrosa que estaría bien asadita que…— la mirada perdida de Nami parecía de otro mundo y asustó lo suficiente a Luffy para que se percatara de haber metido, una vez más, la pata hasta la garganta—. Mejor me callo y sigo comiendo. ¡Sanji!

—¿Cuántas veces pretendes…?— pero ahora era Sanji el destinatario de la mirada de Nami y, a pesar del peligro, el rubio no pudo evitar emocionarse porque la akage le estuviera mirando con tanta atención—. Solamente por Nami-swan.

Y Luffy contento porque significaba más meshi para él.

—Continúa— le instó Nami a Zoro que ya se mostraba más que aburrido con todo esto aunque posiblemente era la falta de sake en su vaso—. ¡Sake, Sanji!

La ilusión por cumplir la petición de Nami se apagó cuando Zoro le indicó que llenase su vaso, y que a punto estuvo de iniciar una pelea entre los dos nakama, por suerte Nami le libró de dicha tarea. Claro que luego fue Robin, o para ser más exactos dos brazos _fleur_ quienes se encargaron de rellenar el vaso del kenshi.

—Pues de pronto apareció una guerrillera para darle un mensaje al tío aquel del cañón— Nami estaba a punto de quebrarse los dientes, ¿tan malo era con los nombre para no recordar el de ninguno?

—Sus nombres son, respectivamente, Laki y Wiper— le dijo Nami pero como si no lo hubiera hecho viendo que Zoro continuó hablando como si no hubiera intervenido.

—Pero antes de dárselo también llegó el Kami ese. Ella le disparó, no sirvió para nada, y luego la electrocutó como provocación para el guerrillero. Dijo algo así como que no hace distinciones a quien le ataca, sea hombre, mujer o quien sea. Y no puedo estar más de acuerdo con ello— admitió Zoro sin ningún tipo de reproche—. Si atacas a alguien asume las consecuenias. Excusarse en el hecho de ser onna u hombre es faltarle al respeto y al honor de esa persona.

Nami trató de asimilar todo aquello.

—Veamos si lo entendí bien. Para ti está bien atacar a una onna porque no se debe hacer distinciones por el hecho de serlo pero cuando Enel atacó a Robin le dijiste que era una onna para luego atacarle como bestia enloquecida. ¿No ves qué te estás contradiciendo?

—Robin no le había atacado. Si no sabe controlarse por unas pocas palabras no es culpa de Robin.

A Nami le picó el ojo en un tic nervioso.

—Que yo recuerde te lanzaste a atacarme cuando dije que había matado a Usopp y si no fuera por Sanji me habrías, ¿qué? ¿matado?

—Por supuesto— respondió Zoro—. tampoco es lo mismo porque habías admitido haber matado a un nakama.

Usopp empezó a sollozar, pronto acompañado por Franky y Brook.

—¿Trataste de vengar mi muerte? Eres un verdadero nakama, Zoro-kun.

La mirada, tenebrosa, de Zoro detuvo la intención de Usopp de abrazar a su nakama.

—En realidad me molestó el hecho de que fueras tan débil para dejarte matar por Nami de manera que me impediría el matarte yo mismo por haberme dejado atado a merced de aquellos apestosos pescaduchos.

Volviéndose a sentarse en su sitio, y dándole la espalda a Zoro, Usopp disimuló como si no hubiera escuchado todo aquello.

—No entiendo nada, Nami— se quejó Luffy al que le empezaba a doler la cabeza tratando de entender a qué venía toda esta historia y qué era lo que pretendía averiguar Nami.

—Zoro protegió a Robin y saltó a vengarla.

—Simplemente evité que se abriera la cabeza contra el suelo y luego ataqué a un enemigo— y tan ciertas eran sus palabras como Nami creía en las suyas propias.

—¡DE ESO NADA! Recuerdo muy bien en Arabasta cuando aquel tipo filoso trató de cortarme y me protegiste… ¡tirándome sin ningún tipo de consideración contra el suelo!

—¿Nani? Kuso marimo que no tiene ni la más mínima consideración por una dama— se enfrentó Sanji molesto por la actitud de Zoro con la akage.

—¿No he dicho ya que resulta irrelevante si se trata o no de una onna?

—Sí, es lo que he oído aunque, claro está, yo no tengo oídos porque solamente soy huesos. Yo ho ho ho.

—¿No ha sido un poco forzado?— le preguntó Franky a Brook, a pesar de las risas por parte de Luffy.

—Es que hacía tiempo que no intervenía y vi la posibilidad de hacerlo aunque, claro está, no tengo ojos porque…

—¡Urusei!

—Yo ho ho ho. Menudo público más difícil.

Ignorando, todo lo que le resultaba posible hacerlo, a sus nakama Nami señaló a Zoro con su índice y una gran seriedad en su rostro.

—Cuando Aokiji fue a atacar a Robin fuiste el primero en saltar en su ayuda— le acusó Nami.

—¿Y quién lo haría si no? se trataba de un ataque con una espada de hielo…

—¿Qué espada ni que…? Era un simple carámbano de hielo— le quitó importancia Nami—. Y tú te encontrabas atrás de todos nosotros para al instante pararte justo delante de Robin para protegerla. Además no me vengas con lo de que era una nakama porque sabemos que no te fiabas de ella por aquel entonces.

—No importaba si me fiara o no, cosa que el tiempo me dio la razón, si no que Luffy la aceptó como nakama y había que protegerla como a cualquier otro miembro de la tripulación.

Luffy no pudo evitar reírse mientras asentía contento con aquellas palabras.

Nami fue exponiendo hechos como no condenar a Robin por los sucesos de Water 7, siguiendo las decisiones de Luffy, que desestimó Zoro porque era una simple exposición de datos y hechos. El que estuviera ansioso por dirigirse a la Torre de la Justicia, poniendo aquella cara diabólica, simplemente eran ganas de tomarse la revancha por la _derrota_ sufrida en Water 7. El que hubiera conseguido la llave de las esposas de Robin fue simple lógica puesto que la llave correcta la estaría guardando el rival más fuerte, excluyendo al que llevaba a Robin bajo custodia. Lo de obligar a Usopp disculparse para regresar a la banda pero no exigírselo a Robin… fue desestimado por la propia Robin recordándole que tras la huída de Enies Lobby Zoro había dejado claro que hasta no estar completamente a salvo aún no era tiempo para tener ese tipo de conversaciones. Además de que se disculpó con cada uno por separado.

—¡Tu zombi atacó a Robin!

Se hizo el silencio tras aquellas palabras de Nami.

—¿Y? Se supone que era su enemiga y no iba a ser blando con ella por ser una onna, ¿es qué no has atendido a lo que he dicho antes?— le preguntó Zoro usando un tono burlón que logró el efecto buscado.

El rostro de Nami, para gozo de Sanji, se conjuntó con el color akage de su cabello.

—¡Le avisaste a Robin del ataque de Moria cuando se intercambió con su sombra!

—También avisé a los demás con otros ataques— le recordó Zoro no viendo a dónde quería llegar Nami con todo esto.

—Pero no impediste que Robin se golpeara contra el suelo cuando Moria le cortó su sombra. ¿Por qué no lo impediste, Zoro?— finalmente había encontrado una grieta en la defensa del kenshi—. Se trataba de una situación más que similar con la ocurrida en Skypiea entonces, ¿por qué ahora no le evitaste la caída?

—No sé, ¿por qué no lo hice si puede saberse? Está claro que tienes una teoría al respecto.

Ahora era el momento de Nami para mostrarse bien satisfecha.

—Porque, a diferencia de lo sucedido en Skypiea, aquí estábamos todos reunidos y habríamos visto tan noble acción por tu parte hacia Robin— Zoro empezó a reírse con ganas y de una manera tan contagiosa que Nami tuvo que cortar la risa del resto de sus nakama de raíz—. ¿Qué es lo que tiene tanta gracia?

—¿Crees qué dejaría que se golpeara simplemente porque estabais todos vosotros?— Zoro no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba—. ¿Y puede saber el por qué?

Nami alzó el rostro mostrando seguridad.

—Porque te avergonzaba realizar una acción semejante en público.

Primero se quedó en silencio y luego rompió en carcajadas.

—¿Avergonzado por tener que salvar a un nakama? Todos necesitamos que nos echen una mano de vez en cuando— dijo Zoro recobrando la seriedad—. A no ser que se trate de un combate uno contra uno. Ahí mejor no te metas porque saldrías muy mal parado. Además tampoco es que fuera lo mismo ya que aquí Robin ya se encontraba en el suelo cuando Moria fue a cortarle la sombra por lo que al perder la consciencia el golpe sería mínimo. Y luego ya estaba el _príncipe_— _del Reino de los Idiotas_— para protegerla.

Luffy ya se había terminado los nuevos platos que le había ofrecido Sanji por lo que no le quedaba más remedio que escuchar a sus nakama y tratar de comprender de qué hablaban.

—¿Pero por qué decías que ya lo habías visto, Nami?

Exacto. En contadas ocasiones Luffy resultaba decir lo correcto en el momento más apropiado.

—Exacto. ¿En la plaza Gyoncorde no salvaste a Robin de que aquel pulpo la cortase en trocitos y la convirtiese en hitoyaki?— en contraposición con el takoyaki que les había preparado Hachi.

Los mugiwara se miraron unos a otros como si estuvieran compartiendo un mismo pensamiento que a Nami le resultaba ajeno. Al mirar para Robin, la otra parte importante de toda esta situación, Nami se encontró con que, como no podía ser de otra forma, era la viva imagen de la calma y la sobriedad.

_Aunque, hablando de 'sobriedad', me preguntó cómo será una Robin totalmente ebria. ¿Serviría para encontrar la respuesta acerca de estos dos?_

—Pero eso se parece más a lo sucedido contra Aokiji que con lo sucedido en Skypiea.

Nami se quedó sin palabras y su rostro se camufló completamente con su cabello akage al ruborizarse violentamente. Vale, cierto que se asemejaba más a la intervención por parte de Zoro deteniendo el ataque de Aokiji pero… bueno, pues eso…

—¡No importa!

—¿Pero todo esto no era porque decías que lo sucedido en Skypiea y en la plaza Gyoncorde era algo que se repetía?

Olvídate del Haoshoku Haki cuando tienes ante ti la mirada asesina de Nami no existe ninguna fuerza mayor para imponerse sobre uno.

—¡Lo que quiero decir es que Zoro protege con especial interés a Robin!

—¡Un momento!— gritó Usopp poniéndose en pie—. Eso no es justo… porque si Zoro protege a Robin y Sanji también la protege además de a ti— dijo señalando a Nami—, ¿quién nos protege a los demás?

—Tú mismo— le espetó Sanji—. ¿Para qué has estado entrenando durante estos dos últimos años?

—¡Pero también entrenaron Nami y Robin!

—¿Pretendes comparte con estas señoritas?— preguntó Sanji con una mueca de incredulidad—. Y no necesitan la molestia presencia del marimo porque yo solo me valgo y me sobro para proteger a Nami-san y Robin-chwan.

Zoro dejó su vaso vacío sobre la mesa para luego ponerse en pie.

—Ni que tuvieran necesidad de que las defiendan. Además de que solamente quería pelear contra aquel pulpo pensando que daría algo de pelea… si lo hubiera sabido desde el principio que era tan débil no me habría interpuesto.

La gran mayoría de los mugiwara no podían creerse lo que escuchaban.

—¿Habrías dejado que cortase a Robin?

—¡Kuso marimo!

—Eso no es nada super.

—Natto.

Había cosas que nunca cambiarían a pesar de los años que transcurrieran. En verdad nunca cambiarían.

—¿Entonces por qué en Punk Hazard, antes de encontrarnos con aquel dragón, ibas caminando por detrás de Robin pero luego te colocaste delante de ella?— Zoro le dedicó una ligera mirada interrogante a la akage—. Me lo dijo Robin. Conversación entre chicas— le aclaró sin perder esa sonrisa victoriosa suya.

—No deberíais perder vuestro valiosísimo tiempo hablando del marimo, ¿habláis de mí también?— preguntó un esperanzado Sanji.

—Sí, sí… lo que tú digas— trató de quitárselo de en medio Nami ofreciéndole lo que Sanji quería escuchar.

—¿Y yo, y yo?— preguntó Chopper y Usopp.

—¿Habláis de mí mientras elegís que bragas llevar cada día?

Nami noqueó a todos sus nakama, salvo Luffy porque no había hablado, y lo sorprendente de ello, y Chopper porque usó su guard point para protegerse.

—¿Y bien?

—¿Dónde iba a ponerme si no al encontrarnos con un dragón?— le preguntó Zoro—. Pero nunca pararás con esto, ¿verdad?

—Derechita al infierno— replicó Nami con una amplia sonrisa.

La seriedad en el rostro de Zoro se mantuvo mientras le dedicó una mirada a Robin que compartió con su nakama para luego ofrecerle una maliciosa sonrisa que fue devuelta por el kenshi.

—Muy bien. Tú ganas— le dijo Zoro volviéndose hacia Nami—. Robin y yo estamos juntos, ¿contenta?

Casi fue como volver a conseguir trescientos millones de berries.

—¡Lo sabía! Toda esa actitud vuestra, las miraditas que no os dejabais de lanzar…

—Sí, sí, todo eso… ¿con esto tienes suficiente? Como has podido comprobar el que estemos juntos no es algo a lo que queramos darle notoriedad.

—Es privado— intervino Robin—. Lo entiendes, ¿verdad?

Nami siguió la mirada fugaz de Robin que acabó dirigiéndola hacia un confuso Luffy logrando poner en tensión a la akage.

—Querías saber que pasaba con nosotros y te lo hemos dicho. No creo que haya necesidad de seguir con este tema— dijo Zoro.

Nami se quedó mirando para Zoro y luego a Robin mientras una creciente sospecha fue llenándole la mente. No podía ser verdad, se lo estaba imaginando, esos dos en realidad no…

—¿Me estáis diciendo la verdad?

—Por supuesto que sí. No entiendo por qué puedes dudar de nosotros— se quejó Zoro con cierta decepción por su parte.

—¿Es qué piensas que solamente te estamos diciendo lo que quieres oír?— le preguntó Robin sin perder aquella maliciosa sonrisa.

Ciertamente eso era lo que parecía.

—¡Shimatta! ¿Estáis o no estáis juntos?— protestó Nami sin poder llegar a estar segura de cuál era la verdad.

—Estamos juntos, ¿no te lo acabamos de decir?— Zoro lo estaba disfrutando. A esto se le llamaba devolvérsela con intereses. Con el acento remarcando en lo de _'intereses'_.

—Por eso mismo— protestó Nami sintiendo como estaba perdiendo la razón.

—Quieres decir que si te decimos que no estamos juntos vas tú y no te lo crees pero si lo que decimos es que estamos juntos, ¿tampoco lo crees?— y el que Zoro, y Robin, lo encontrasen de lo más gracioso no hacía más que hacer crecer las sospechas y dudas de la akage—. Pues no sé que podemos hacer nosotros.

—Daros un beso.

Todos los mugiwara conscientes, Zoro, Robin, Nami y Chopper, se volvieron hacia el origen de aquellas palabras para encontrarse con un apacible Luffy. Algo no muy habitual de ver considerando que siempre parece estar sobreestimulado.

—¿Luffy?— llamó Chopper con la misma duda que la de sus nakama.

—Que se den un beso— repitió Luffy con absoluta tranquilidad—. Makino nos había explicado que las parejas se besan de una manera particular pero como no me interesaba mucho no le insistí.

De pronto un asustado Luffy se encontró siendo el destinatario de un intensísimo abrazo por parte de una contentísima Nami. Mientras la akage se volvió hacia la pareja de nakama Luffy se quedó bastante impresionado mientras trataba de comprender qué era aquello que había sentido con este abrazo. No era la primera vez que recibía un abrazo, ni siquiera por parte de una chica, el propio Luffy abrazó a algunas, pero solamente había sido ahora que su mente se detuvo a analizar aquella sensación.

_Y que blanditos se sienten…_

—Muy bien, ya habéis escuchado. Si sois pareja no habrá ningún problema en que os beséis, ¿verdad que no?— la diabólica sonrisa de Nami dejaba bien claro que se creía con la mano ganadora en esta partida

Por todo lo que sabía de esos dos, que siendo sinceros tampoco es que fuera mucho debido a que no suelen hablar de sí mismos ninguno de ellos, en realidad ninguno hablaba sobre sus vidas, no eran del tipo que dan muestras evidentes sobre sus sentimientos. Sobre todo de manera que tengan que demostrarlo con patentes acciones tales como abrazos, cogerse de la mano o, como en este caso, darse un beso.

Por supuesto, aunque totalmente ajeno al resto de sus nakama, no es que el que tuvieran que besarse fuera a provocarles algún tipo de trauma o que pudieran encontrar difícil el llevar a cabo tan agradable acción. Lo que sucedía era que besándose Nami lograría ganarles pero si no se besaban, en parte, también les ganaría su nakama. ¿Es qué no tenían salida? Y todo porque a Luffy se le fuera a ocurrir decir algo coherente por una vez de…

_¿Luffy?_

Nami no pudo si no entrecerrar los ojos con cierta sospecha al notar como, tanto Robin como Zoro, parecieron llegar a una conclusión que les debía satisfacer de alguna forma y, si a esos dos les valía… ¿no quería decir que iba en contra de la propia Nami?

_¡No! Tienen que besarse porque no les queda más remedio que hacerlo ya que…_

Si hubiera estado hablando Nami se habría quedado con la palabra en la boca pero como lo estaba pensando solamente ella se percató del momento en que se le atragantó el pensamiento. No podía estar viendo lo que estaba viendo.

—Chopper. Dime si esos dos están…

—¿Besándose?— le preguntó su pequeño nakama—. Sí, se están besando. ¿Quiere decir eso que son pareja? Los humanos se complican mucho con todo el asunto del cortejo en busca de pareja.

—Parece que les gusta— dijo Luffy logrando que Nami se ruborizase ligeramente. Por suerte Sanji no estaba consciente—. ¿Tan bien saben los besos? Yo me relamo de esa manera cuando estoy comiendo jugosas cantidades de niku.

Luffy volvió su mirada para Chopper que sintió como un escalofrío recorrió su espalda y corrió para, no, ocultarse tras Robin y Zoro.

—No me mires así que yo no soy meshi. ¡Ni tampoco voy a besarte, baka!

—Solamente estaba preguntando— se quejó Luffy poniendo morros—. Además de que si tuviera que besar a alguien sería a Nami.

La susodicha necesitaba un buen trago porque aquello la puso toda colorada.

—¿Lo dices en serio, Luffy?— no pudo evitar preguntarle.

—Claro que sí. Eres mi koukaisha, ¿verdad?— le respondió Luffy con una amplia sonrisa que contrastaba con el rostro de absoluta incredulidad que se le había puesto a Nami antes de que se le fuera mudando lentamente a una máscara de pura ira—. Quien mejor para llevarme a…

El puñetazo propinado por Nami noqueó a Luffy tirándolo al piso junto al resto de sus inconscientes, en todos los sentidos de la palabra, nakama. Pisando fuerte se dirigió a la puerta de la cocina pasando por delante de Zoro y Robin.

—¿Hemos acabado con todo esto?— preguntó Zoro con cierto cansancio en su tono de voz.

—Sí, lo habéis dejado bien claro. Sois pareja. Pues felicidades— les dijo mientras no podía evitar pensar en lo bien que se veían juntos teniéndolos ante ella, Robin sentada en su sitio con Zoro a su lado de pie— para la parejita.

—¿Y por qué asumes que estamos juntos, Nami?

La pregunta de Robin dejó descolocada a la akage.

—Bueno, os besasteis y— Nami los señalaba a ambos—… no sois de los que van por ahí besándose con cualquiera. ¡Parar de intentar hacerme enloquecer!

—Es cierto que no voy por ahí besándome con cualquiera, como tampoco lo hace Zoro, pero nosotros dos, solamente, estábamos… llevando a cabo una orden que nos dio nuestro senchou.

—Y las órdenes de un senchou no se discuten. Bueno, sí se pueden discutir pero al final deben llevarse a cabo— asintió Zoro con esa media sonrisa suya.

Nami miró para Robin y luego para Zoro antes de acabar por pegar un grito de frustración por todo lo sucedido. Y sin saber que parte se llevaba el primer puesto.

Nakama. Tenerlos para esto.

—Nami da aún más miedo que antes— dijo un asustadizo Chopper antes de levantar la mirada para observar a sus dos nakama para encontrárselos compartiendo una mirada de lo más confusa porque nunca antes se la había visto a ninguno de los dos—. ¿Sois pareja?

—¿Vas a empezar tú también?— el tono de Zoro era de pura advertencia por suerte las risas de Robin rebajaron la tensión del momento.

—Estamos juntos como también lo estamos con el resto de nuestros nakama. Llevaremos a Luffy hasta lo más alto mientras también tratamos de alcanzar nuestros sueños. No vamos a ir a ninguna parte. como había dicho la primera vez no tengo otro sitio a donde ir— le recordó Robin.

—Pero con una pareja ya tendrías ese sitio a donde ir al formar una familia con la que…

—¡Ve y despierta a esos baka!— le interrumpió Zoro con más severidad de la necesaria—. O déjalos dormir que así no molestan. ¿Pero qué interés por saber de los demás?

—Está claro que tienes buena mano para tratar con los demás— la mirada de Robin pasó, de mirar de reojo a Zoro, a observar las acciones de Chopper—. Viendo como te comportas con Chopper queda bien claro que en el futuro serás un gran padre, Zoro.

La mueca que puso el kenshi logró sacarle una sonrisa a Robin.

—¿Te me estás declarando o algo?

Robin no pudo evitar ciertas risas mientras se ponía en pie.

—O algo— le susurró al pasar a su lado—, Zoro.

_En verdad es toda una onna._

— — — — — — — — — —  
><strong>END<strong>or**Fin**  
>— — — — — — — — — —<p> 


End file.
